Ain't my fault!
by Caesarinn
Summary: Bahkan narsisme seorang Oh Sehun sudah tak tertolong lagi! “And it ain’t my fault, right?” -Sehun said- Hunkai Sekai Sejong Kai Sehun Chanyeol Ravi Dean


_Ain't my fault!_

 _Bahkan narsisme seorang Oh Sehun sudah tak tertolong lagi! "And it ain't my fault, right?" -Sehun said-_

…

…

…

_

Salah satu gejala narsisme adalah percaya diri berlebih, menganggap diri terhebat disegala hal. Mencintai diri sendiri.

Gejala keartisan, menganggap diri paling bersinar, menginginkan teriakan mengiring langkah tiap gerakan.

 _Flash blist_ berkedip hanya untuk menangkap bayang potret diri. Bahkan lantai airport sudah bagaikan jalur _runaway_ Paris _fashion week_.

Satu lagi, setiap sorot lampu tunggal menubruk diri, menjadikan seorang pribadi bersinar ditengah panggung megah bak Bintang berkelas.

Oh Sehun mengantongi semuanya. Narsismenya tak tertolong, gejala keartisannya melekat, lekat – lekat pada setiap polah tingkahnya, dan kepercayaan diri tinggi setinggi langit memperlengkap.

Dia tampan, sexy dan sangat tampan. Jadi tak ada alasan yang mampu menyalahkannya. Hei, dia tampan! _It isn't his fault, right?_

Dan Chanyeol mengemukakan pendapat bagaikan psikiatri tersohor didepan keempat temannya.

"Dia seorang narsisis!"

Chanyeol menunjuk hidung bangir si pemuda termuda diantara mereka. Mengundang tawa renyah dari Ravi dan Dean.

"Dia sama halnya dengan narcissus" Tambah Ravi. Menjadi yang termuda itu sama dengan makanan empuk bahan bullyan si lebih tua. Ya, mereka semua sudah tua.

"Bahkan narsismenya melebihi batas. Kepercayaan dirinya sudah bersifat patologis!"

Berbekal ilmu kilat yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari salah sebuah blog berbahasa inggris, Chanyeol berujar asal. Setidaknya ia terlihat jenius dengan istilah sains yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Aku tak setiap hari bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi, hei! Demi celana dalam kotak spongebob, aku mendengar Sehun bahkan menyatakan cinta untuk dirinya didepan cermin toilet tadi"

Bahkan seorang Dean yang irit bicara, meski tak sepelit Oh Sehun saja bisa berkomentar panjang.

"Hei kau pengunjung! Jangan menyebar berita hoax murahan!" Sehun berdecak, menatap nyalang pada Dean yang duduk tepat disebelah kanan Chanyeol.

"Aku berbicara fakta, Oh Sehun!" Kemudian meraih kaleng minuman bersodanya.

"Itu yang hampir dilakukannya setiap hari tiap bertemu cermin" Kali ini Ravi menimpali. Kemudian gelak tawa kembali bergolak, dan Chanyeol menjadi yang terheboh. Apanya yang lucu coba?

"Haha, jangan mengada – ada, Rav!"

"Bahkan kau begitu mengagumi dirimu secara berlebihan, Sehun!"

"Dapat darimana kau berita murahan macam itu?"

"Kai yang mengatakannya padaku!" Dan kemudian Sehun diam seribu bahasa.

Keterdiaman Sehun membuat yang lainnya tetawa bahagia. Bahkan Chanyeol melayangkan high five-nya pada Ravi keras – keras.

Begini! Bagi Chanyeol, membully seorang Oh Sehun itu adalah suatu kebahagian lahiriah tiada banding. Dan berbekal keidiotannya, Chanyeol selalu bahagia atas penderitaan kecil Sehun sekalipun.

"Tapi nyali ciut saat berhadapan dengan Kim Kai!" Dan Sehun mendelik menatap Chanyeol tajam. Namun kekehan justru terdengar keras dari Chanyeol dan Ravi.

"Jadi benar?" Dean meletakkan kaleng sodanya, menumpukan beratnya pada kedua tangan yang tertekuk diatas meja. "Sehun menyukai Kim Kai?"

"Jangan mengada – ngada! Mulut Chanyeol adalah simulator kebohongan terhebat asal kalian tahu!" Bela Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa mulut adalah salah satu media penyumbang dosa besar?" Dan sekarang seolah menjadi seorang agamis, Chanyeol menjadi sok kalem.

"Tak baik menutupi fakta, Hun!" Timpal Ravi.

"Kau sudah tahu, Rav?" Dan anggukan imut dari wajah sangar tampak menjijikkan. Dean sampai bergidik ngeri melihat Ravi.

"Hei, ke kutub bagian mana saja kau selama ini, Dean? Bahkan diberbagai acara Sehun mengatakannya didepan media. Dia gila!" Sekali lagi Chanyeol menunjuk Batang hidung Sehun, dan yang ditunjuk hanya melayangkan muka datar.

"Aku tampan dan sangat tampan! Bahkan aku yakin seorang Kim Kai yang panas langsung menciumku jika aku menyatakan Cinta padanya!"

"Kalimat narsis menjijikkan yang membuatku mual sesaat! Dia gila mengatakannya di acara ragam" Ungkap Ravi setelah menirukan kalimat serta bahasa tubuh berlebihan dari Sehun.

Dan yang dibicarakan masih saja berwajah datar.

"Untung saja Kai tak langsung berdiri dan menamparnya!" imbuh Chanyeol.

"Harusnya itu yang dilakukan Kai! Akan menjadi dokumen penting negara tentang aksi penamparan menggemparkan pria narsis aset bangsa!" Dan Dean malah ikut – ikutan.

"Setidaknya aku benar – benar tampan untuk menaklukkan Kim Kai" Kan, mulai lagi narsismenya.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Oh Sehun!" Dan tiba – tiba si obyek pembicaraan datang. Oh ma God, wajah Sehun jadi pucat!

"Dari mana saja kau, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang baru saja datang dan memilih duduk di kursi kosong antara Ravi dan Chanyeol.

"Aku sampai karatan menunggu orang yang katanya tampan ini diluar gedung sedari dua jam lalu!" Dan Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa jika ada janji.

"Selain narsis, kau pikun juga ternyata, Oh!" Dean on point!

Mengambil kaleng cola Ravi, Jongin meneguknya separuh. Hei! Dia lancang! "Jangan percaya dengan orang ini!" Kai menunjuk Sehun. "Dia pembual ulung!"

"Yeah! Aku percaya!" Dean berujar.

"Mau kemana setelah ini, manis?" Dan Chanyeol bersikap sok cool, melupakan image idiotnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun sudah mendelik saja ditempatnya.

"Mungkin bercinta dengan kasur!" Balas Kai santai seraya meletakkan kaleng cola didepan si empunya.

"Bagaimana jika bercinta denganku saja?" Dan pukulan keras sukses mendarat pada pundak Ravi kemudian.

"Or feel free to visit ma apartment then" Dan si Dean ikut – ikutan.

Sehun langsung berdiri, menghampiri Kai dan menariknya. Sehun kembali pada tempat duduknya dan membanting Kai diatas pangkuannya.

"Tak ada yang boleh menggoda, merayu dan menyentuh hak milik Oh Sehun!" Kemudian memeluk posesif pinggang Kai.

Dan si korban keobsesifan hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memiliki hak paten atas diriku?" Protes Kai tak terima. Mereka hanya teman, oke?

Tiba – tiba Sehun meraup bibir Kai, melumatnya pelan, mengundang decakan heboh dari tiga manusia yang kini terlihat idiot. Gila Oh Sehun!

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kim Kai! Tentu saja kau milikku sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu beberapa waktu lalu!" Dan hal itu terjadi diacara ragam saat mereka kebetulan menjadi salah satu Bintang tamu.

"Dan kalian catat! Kim Kai hanya milik Oh Sehun! Tak ada yang boleh menggodanya apalagi menyentuhnya!" Dan Chanyeol, Ravi, Dean bahkan Kai dibuat menganga lebar akan kalimat Sehun.

"Dasar narsis dan posesif!" Komentar Chanyeol saat Sehun tahu – tahu kembali mencium bibir Kai.

Narsisme Oh Sehun sudah tingkat akut! Sudah tak tertolong lagi!

 _What a life!_

 __fin__

_

 _Narsisis : Orang yang mencintai diri sendiri secara berlebihan. Gejala ini disebut dengan narsisis atau narsiccist._

 _Patologi : merupakan cabang bidang kedokteran yang berkaitan dengan ciri-ciri dan perkembangan penyakit melalui analisis perubahan fungsi atau keadaan bagian tubuh._

 _Narcissus : tokoh dalam mitos Yunani, Narkissos (versi bahasa Latin: Narcissus), yang dikutuk sehingga ia mencintai bayangannya sendiri di kolam. Ia sangat terpengaruh oleh rasa cinta akan dirinya sendiri dan tanpa sengaja menjulurkan tangannya hingga tenggelam dan akhirnya tumbuh bunga yang sampai sekarang disebut bunga narsis._

 _(Cr. Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia)_

_

 _Haha, apa ini? kegabutan menciptakan keabsurditasan XD_

 _lagu Zara Larsson dengan judul yang sama membuat otakku berputar menciptakan cerita ini, ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Oh iya, aku minta maaf sebelumnya, jika fanfic berchapter aku 'i'm me' slow update._

 _sudah akhir bulan, dan pekerjaan menumpuk. apalagi hari minggu di minggu depan aku lembur, acara tutup buku dan tetek bengeknya ㅠ.ㅠ (lah malah curhat)_

 _but, tetep aku usahakan kok :D_

 _oh iya, put ya hands up in the air yo..._

 _THIS DAY... THIS FREAKIN DAY, EXO WILL PERFORM AT CLOSING CEREMONY..._

 _OH GOD IM SO EXITED RN ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _Dan kemarin malem... For the godness sake! Kim Jongin so freakin hot. he's tryna to seduce me with his act._

 _GILA GILA GILA! PAKE ACARA BUKA - BUKAAN PAS BAGIAN SOLO DIA._

 _Aku bayangin yang Oh Sehun udah turn in on gegara Kai semalem ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _HE'S SO FREAKIN HOT DAMN!_

 _yeah, sekali lagi otak mesum mendominasi ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _he he, semoga suka :)_

 _(best regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
